maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
How I Met Your Mummy
How I Met Your Mummy is a take-off of How I Met Your Mother. This segment is from MAD Season 2, Episode 9 (35): [[Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas / How I Met Your Mummy|'Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas / How I Met Your Mummy']]. Summary A werewolf father tells his werewolf son and mummy daughter how he met their mummy mother. References *the Mummy *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/I_Was_a_Teenage_Werewolf I Was a Teenage Werewolf] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Munsters the Munsters] *Tim Burton's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Nightmare_Before_Christmas the Nightmare Before Christmas] *Disney and Pixar's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monsters,_Inc. Monsters, Inc.] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/AAAHH!!!_Real_Monsters AAAHH!!! Real Monsters] *DreamWorks' [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monsters_vs._Aliens Monsters vs. Aliens] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sesame_Street Sesame Street] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Friday_the_13th_(1980_film) Friday the 13th] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Addams_Family the Addams Family] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Looney_Tunes Looney Tunes] *Swamp Thing *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Wars Star Wars] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/A_Nightmare_on_Elm_Street A Nightmare on Elm Street] *Michael Jackson *Michael Jackson's Thriller Characters *Ted (Werewolf) *Werewolf Son *Mummy Daughter *Mummy Mother *Barney (Vampire) *Robin (Medusa) *Lily (Witch) *Marshall (Frankenstein) *Health Inspector *Aunt Susan *Two-Headed Monster *Ted's Dentist *Mummy at DMV *Jack Skellington *B.O.B. *Mike *Sulley *Krumm *Cookie Monster *Jason Voorhees *Cousin Itt *Gossamer *Swamp Thing *Chewbacca *Freddy Krueger *Zombie Michael Jackson Transcript (The scene begins with two children walking to Ted) Ted: 'Come closer, children, and I will tell you a ghoulish tale of... (turns on light) ''How I Met Your Mummy! (Title card: '''How I Met Your Mummy) Ted: It all began one night at our favorite hangout. Barney: I'm telling you, man! You've gotta get out there on the DATING SCENE! You gotta meet somebody! Ted: Yeh! I'm gonna take Love Advice from a Guy in a Cape. Lily and Marshall: (Laughing) Barney: Hey! Ladies love the Cape. Watch and learn. (Turns to a Bat) Barney: '''Hey there. How's it goin'? '''Robin: AAH! A Bat! (Hits Barney with her pocket book) Health Inspector: Flying rodents near the Kitchen?! (Smacks an F Poster on the A Poster) Hmph! Lily: Trust Me! You will meet the Right Girl. Take Marshall for example he's the Man of my Dreams Marshall: GWRRRR! Lily: Of course, I created him out of my Favorite Parts of all this, Boyfriends but... Ted: Agh! It's hopeless! Ted: And then she walked into my Life. Aunt Susan: '''Hey I'm sorry to take you Bat Friend away, we have some Rats in the Kitchen. '''Ted: '''And that's how I met.... your Aunt Susan. '''Werewolf Son: '''Wait! You said this is a Story about how you met our Mummy! '''Ted: '''I'm getting to that! Sheesh! The Show is Fast enough as it is! '''Ted: '''See the next Night, Barney convinced me to go out in a Double Date with him. '''Ted, Barney, and Two-Headed Mosnter: '''RROOOOAAARRRRRR! '''Villagers: AAAAAHHHHHH! (The villagers cet chased by Barney, and the girl watches villagers and discovers Ted) Ted: '''RAARRRARR! '''Girl: '''AAAHH! '''Barney: '''Man! I love''' terrorizing Villagers! (Turns back to Human), having' fun Ladies? Left Head: OK! Right Head: I Guess? Villagers: GRRR! Get them! Kill, Kill, Kill! (Barney turns into a bat and flies away, the Two-Headed Monster runs away, and Ted opens the tomb and runs away.) Ted's Dentist: Someone in here? Ted: '''RAAAHHHH! '''Ted's Dentist: '''AAAHHH! '''Mummy Daughter: Is that how you met our Mummy? Ted: What? No! That's how I met my Dentist. She's very Good. Also a Mummy. Werewolf Son: But You said.... Ted: I'm getting to that! Ted: The next day, I was at the DMV. (Wallet falls out) Mummy at DMV: You dropped your wallet. Ted: '''And that's... how I got my Driver's License. Nice Photo huh? '''Werewolf Son: Dad! That's wasn't even a Story! Mummy Daughter: '''And why does the story of How I Met Your Mummy involve so many unrelated Mummies? '''Mummy Mother: Hey kids, what are you doing? Ted: Oh.. I'm just telling the Kids the Story of How We Met. Mummy Mother: Oh, you mean when I was working at the vet and you came in becuase you kept scratching your butt on the carpet. (Werwolf Son and Mummy Daughter get disgusted) Ted: 'And that's why I was taking my time. (becomes angry) Trivia *This is the second Halloween segment. The first was [[Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas|'the beginning TV segment]] in Episode 35. *The segment's animation is similar to, which include: *#[[CSiCarly|'CSiCarly']] *#[[uGlee|'uGlee']] *#[[Batman Family Feud|'Batman Family Feud']] *#[[Extreme Renovation: House Edition|'Extreme Renovation: House Edition']] *#[[Ben 10 Franklin|'Ben 10 Franklin']] *#[[Malcolm in the Middle Earth|'Malcolm in the Middle Earth']] *#'Two and a Half Man' *#[[The Big Fang Theory|'The Big Fang Theory']] *#GleeVR *#[[Captain America's Got Talent|'Captain America's Got Talent']] *#[[Konan the Kardashian|'Konan the Kardashian']] *#[[The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker|'The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker']] *This is the second time ''How I Met Your Mother'' was parodied. The first time was How I Met My Brother. *Jack Skellington from Tim Burton's'' [[The Nightmare Before Christmas|''the Nightmare Before Christmas]] appeared in this segment, too. *An orange Sulley and a blue Mike from Disney and Pixar's Monsters, Inc. were seen at the party. (SPOILER: Possibly foreshadowing the prequel, Monsters University) There is a mistake with their colors, as in the film, Mike is green, and Sulley is blue with purple spots. *This is the 20th segment that the name of a MAD parody is said. *Antagonist: Ted, the Werewolf Father Category:TV Segment Category:TV parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts Category:Sitcom Parody